A modern car is almost impossible to steal without a car key. Therefore, a possible scenario for a car thief could be to sneak into a car at a supermarket before the car was locked and before the alarm was activated, and then hide, still enough to not be visible by the ordinary alarm system, and when the owner arrives, threaten the owner to get the car key. Another scenario occurs after the ordinary alarm has triggered. What to do when approaching the car? Is there someone still in the car? Both of these situations pose serious threats to the person approaching the car.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an occupant detection system for detecting an occupant in a vehicle that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.